


Defiance

by lameafpun



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (a lil bit of that so be warned), Angst, Feelings, Internalized Homophobia, Other, Reader-Insert, Unreliable Narrator, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lameafpun/pseuds/lameafpun
Summary: You'd never gotten used to not being a bystander.





	Defiance

The android next door had always been friendly, exchanging pleasantries whenever she came out to throw out the trash. Every Monday at eight in the morning — a half hour before the garbage truck usually came. And, though it was an android, the interaction was a jump start to your heart; motivation to face the realities of the week (waitressing, the mail that faced you every day on the kitchen table, and the guilty flutter in your stomach). 

Her name was Kara, and she held your hopelessly romantic heart in one hand. It didn’t make sense — you had never believed in love at first sight and an odd sense of shame pervaded you as the voices whispered in your ear. 

_“Your sickness doesn’t even restrain itself to humans.”_

The words warp, branding themselves across your forehead even as you greet her. 

“Good morning, Kara.” A wave with one hand while you fumble with the overstuffed garbage bag, the picture of grace. 

She grins back and her eyes are bright and blue and gorgeous. “Good morning.” There goes your heart. 

“How was your week?” 

Your mouth is already firing off an answer, mind preoccupied and buzzing because she’s never asked that before (and it doesn’t stop buzzing until you’re back inside, the way she looked at you fixed in your mind’s eye, devoid of the blankness you had been used to). 

 

—

 

It was impossible not to notice Todd, not when you could hear the crashes and the hoarse yells that settled comfortably in the grooves of your ears. The houses in this neighborhood were cheap, the walls were thin, and sleep had never come easy, not when every bump in the night made you jump. It didn’t surprise you when she didn’t come out the next Monday. It hurt when she came out the next, an impassive cheerful expression fixed into place and no familiarity in sight (you tried not to dwell on the daydreams you had of kicking the door down and carrying her away to a better place. Her knight in shining armour). 

Night had always been calming, and the breeze that had come with the new leaves was more than welcome. Goosebumps littered your arms even with the borrowed warmth from your tea cup. 

The lights in Todd’s house were on. 

Admittedly, it wasn’t that late. You had gotten home early, just in time to take the mail in and lay it on the pile on the kitchen table, toppling it completely. Envelopes had drifted completely off the table and onto the dirty linoleum floor, taking with it the last nerve you had managed to preserve. 

A loud, wooden crash erupts from the house, enraged yelling accompanying it. You can hear the screams of a little girl. 

Then, the sharp crack of a gunshot. The heat of the mug is burning your hand when the front door opens, and Kara runs out with a little girl in tow. You’d never seen her before, never expected Todd to have the ability to — 

They run. Even from a distance, you can see the spot of white on her chin where the skin had faded away and the smear of blue on her face. 

She pulls the little girl with her onto the bus, settling into a seat. Her head turns towards your house. At you. But when her gaze locks with yours, her shoulders square and there’s a glint in her eyes that had never been there before. 

As the bus pulls away, all you can offer her is a wave.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I'm so late to the DBH train


End file.
